


A New Family

by CrayonsurPapier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of other Overwatch heroes, Some Plot, secretsantawatch, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonsurPapier/pseuds/CrayonsurPapier
Summary: A fic for my Overwatch  secret santa :) A little bit of everything Christmas for a sweet Mchanzo fic!





	

               There were wreaths on hung on the doors, Christmas music being blasted, a full meal laid out courtesy of Reinhardt and Winston, and a gorgeous well-lit tree in the middle of the great hall. Everyone was mingling, celebrating the first full year Overwatch was back on its feet, rejuvenated with members old and new. Even Gabe, who had been tentatively welcomed back, (with plenty of assurances from Jack of his good behaviour) was chatting comfortably with his old friends. Plenty of mulled wine was flowing, and raucous laughter rang through the halls. It had been a long time since Gibraltar base was filled with such good cheer.

                Hanzo for his part had tried his best to at least greet everyone over dinner. While he was most comfortable at Jesse’s side, he had intentionally drifted away so that he could speak with everyone individually over the night. He wanted to keep his promise to Genji, and learn more about his fellow teammates. Their wariness of him had parted in the previous months, and now they welcomed him just as warmly as any other. Hana teased him mercilessly, and was delighted when he shot back with some smart comments of his own. He was so caught up in chatting, that it took him a few moments to realize Jesse had not been in the room for quite some time. He made his excuses quickly, before ducking out a side door.

                Hanzo found Jesse on the roof, the lights and sounds of the party down below casting a faint glow into the night. Jesse was looking out over the waters, the half-moon throwing streaks on the waves. He remained still when Hanzo dropped down silently next to him, and they listened companionably to the waves crashing against the rocks before Hanzo spoke.

                “I thought it would be the other way around. I became worried when I noticed you were gone from the party,” he said.

                “Didn’t meet to worry you, partner. Had to get some fresh air. Being in that room… seeing everyone laughing, it was just like the old days. Too much so,” Jesse paused and tipped his hat lower. “But it’s not. Dammnit, it’s not! Jack, Gabe, Ana all laughing down there like their deaths were some cosmic joke. They tell themselves it was for the greater good, that it was better people thought they were dead. As for the rest of us, their friends, their family? We might as well have bit the dust too. All this time and they get to come back and laugh, while it’s been real to us. It’s been real to me. I had to leave before I did something I’d regret.” At Hanzo’s raised eyebrow he gave a faint chuckle. “Well, regret more than I usually do anyways.”

                Jesse inhaled, “There’s moments now I wish they had never come back at all, even when all these years I’ve told myself I’d give anything to be with them for single moment. I wish I wouldn’t feel that way, but I don’t know if I can.”

                Hanzo gave a beat of silence, before replying. “When I was learning to accept my brother was alive, I felt many different things. In the very beginning it was relief, the burden I made myself bear for his death was lifted, if only momentarily. It returned shortly after I understood what I had happened to his body. There was also grief, the pain I thought I had buried burned just as fiercely as it had the months after I slew my brother. Although it hurt just as deeply, luckily it did not last as long as it first did. But the strongest of my emotions Jesse, was anger. I tried to tell myself I was angry at me, for what I had done to Genji. It was only partially true. The other side of my anger was directed at Genji. I was angry he hid the truth from me for so long, I was angry he came back now of all times, and I was angry he robbed me of all the actions I had done to atone for his death.  I am telling you this because I learned to accept that these emotions were all natural ways for me to have felt about it. Know that I am here to listen should you wish to speak on this some more.”

                Jesse chuckled, “You’re awfully wise tonight, darling. You sure you ain’t an omnic disguised in Hanzo’s clothing?”

                “Would an omnic do this?” Hanzo teased, and wrapped his arm around Jesse’s shoulder, pulling him in.

                Jesse leaned into Hanzo’s shoulder. “I guess that depends on if you ask a certain omnic monk and your brother,” he laughed.

                “Do not mention them while I am trying to comfort you,” Hanzo grumbled.  “We can return to the party if you wish. Alternatively, our room is also acceptable.”

                “Our room? Aww, I’m so flattered, darling.”

                “At this point there is more of your mess on the floor then in your own room, it might as well be ours. You have cluttered up my space quite thoroughly.”

                Jesse smiled, “Yeah, just give me a coupl’a moments.”

                They sat quietly together until they heard voices coming outdoors for fireworks, before slipping off the roof to head inside.

                With everyone else revelling outside, the halls were empty as they made their way to Hanzo’s, their, bedroom. Hanzo could feel Jesse’s eyes on him, as he quickly punched in the code. The moment the door slid shut behind them, Jesse spun Hanzo around, their lips meeting in the middle. They kissed fervently, but before Jesse’s hands could roam too far downwards, Hanzo pulled back gently.

                “Before we continue, I bought something for us to share.” Jesse grinned at the blush spreading on Hanzo’s face. Hanzo walked over to the package on the bedside table and Jesse watched as he gently unboxed a beautiful strawberries and cream cake. Hanzo prepared two slices and laid them on the complimentary napkins, before returning to hand Jesse one. “It is traditional to share a Christmas cake with one’s romantic partner. I have never had the opportunity to do so until this year. I said before that I had learned to let go much of my resentment towards my brother, but you have helped me fill empty areas I had never known were in my heart.”

                Jesse blinked, tears threatening to spill over. “Darling, I..” In lieu of trying to finish the sentence, he roughly shoved the cake into his mouth. He opted to ignore Hanzo’s look of disgust as he chewed and swallowed loudly before continuing. “I.. You’ve… you’ve never said anything like that to me before. You have to know, I feel the same about you right? That I love you?”

                “I thought I had,” Hanzo replied softly. “Your actions always spoke in that manner, and yet to hear you say it has made it real in a different way. It is only fair that I tell you how much I love you as well.”

                Hanzo placed his slice back on the table, “The cake can wait. There’s something else I want to enjoy right now.” He beckoned Jesse closer.

                They tumbled down to the bed, hands fumbling as they eagerly stripped each other out of their clothing, all the while exchanging kisses in between.

                Jesse ran his hands reverently down Hanzo’s torso, his kisses slowly making their way lower. “Looking for something?” Hanzo teased.

                “I believe I’ve found it,” Jesse replied, rubbing up against Hanzo’s hard length. He was rewarded with a low moan. Jesse continued his ministrations, right hard giving long slow strokes while his left alternated between Hanzo’s nipples.

                “Jesse, hurry,” Hanzo gasped, he bucked up against Jesse’s hand, seeking more friction.

                “Easy partner,” murmured Jesse. “Gotta get you warmed up. Wouldn’t want to hurt you, darlin.” He eased back, and pulled the small bottle of lube from their bedside drawer. Hanzo moaned at his retreat, and leaned forward. He carefully held on to Jesse’s hips and rolled them over so he was on top, and Jesse slowly worked his fingers into Hanzo. There was always the slight burn from the intrusion, but it quickly gave way to pleasure as Jesse twitched and spread his fingers.

                Hanzo let out another sound of pleasure, getting close to begging in his cries, “I’m ready, please Jesse, I need you.”

                Jesse instantly obeyed, and while Hanzo felt momentarily empty as the fingers retreated, it was quickly replaced by the aching fullness of Jesse’s hard cock, pushing slowly but steadily into him. Jesse gave him a moment to fully seat himself as he pushed all the way in, but their time together had taught him exactly how Hanzo needed it. Before Hanzo could fully orient himself to the sensation, Jesse was already withdrawing and thrusting back in.

                Hanzo swore he could see stars as Jesse, hit again and again at just the right spot. He was quivering all over as Jesse increased his tempo. Ensuring he was giving as good as he got, Hanzo began to find their rhythm, and his body moved to match Jesse’s thrusts. As both their breathing became more ragged, Jesse reached out to stroke Hanzo once more. The sudden touch drove Hanzo over the edge, and he came in white, hot ropes over Jesse’s chest, clenching tightly around Jesse’s cock. Barely a moment after Jesse climaxed in turn.  They clung to each other tightly, laboured breaths matching.

                Slowly they wound down, and Hanzo rolled back over to lie at Jesse’s side. The exchanged more kisses, before Jesse got up to bring a warm damp cloth to wipe them both down. He ignored Hanzo’s disgruntled noise as he tossed the rag on the floor, making a mental note to pick it up the next morning.

They didn’t exchange any further words, simply basking in the other’s presence. By the time the sound of fireworks had petered out, they had curled in against each other and drifted off to sleep, the crashing waves a soothing white noise in the background.

\---------

                Hanzo woke with a warm arm draped across his chest.  Jesse had curled up against him in the night, making quiet little snores against his shoulder. Some patches of sunlight broke through the gaps in the screen, and speckles of gold fell across Jesse’s bare arm. Gingerly, Hanzo rolled out from under Jesse’s arm to the bathroom, by the time he returned Jesse was starting to sit up, sleep still resting heavy on his eyes.

                “Morning, darling,” Jesse greeted. “Aren’t you just the prettiest picture?”

                Hanzo rolled his eyes and threw Jesse’s clothing at him. “Get up cowboy, we have to get to the main hall soon. I am sure Hana and Lucio noticed our absence last night, and we will never hear the end of it if we do not make it for the gift exchange.” He waited as Jesse started slipping his clothes on. “Will you be alright seeing them this morning?”

                “Yeah,” Jesse replied. “I should be fine. I just needed to get it out, y’know? I felt terrible this whole time trying to ignore how I felt, but after talking to you, I get that I just need more time. But I also know I’m happy, with you, with parts of them being back, with Overwatch coming alive again. I missed this more than I knew.” He hopped off the bed and threw on his Stetson. “Now what’s that about presents? Can’t leave the young’uns disappointed now.”

                Hanzo followed out the door, a smile on his lips as the morning sun shone bright. They arrived hand-in-hand to some embarrassing whistles and back-slaps before everyone settled down around the kitchen table. Angela had insisted they all eat breakfast before presents, and while Hana had muttered “yes, mom”, everyone was more than happy to eat away their post-Christmas Eve hangover. Afterwards, they all gathered around the tree, which had been steadily accumulating presents all month, though there had been a significant spike yesterday evening once people had been forced to stop procrastinating.  As the joyous morning sounds filled the hall, Hanzo’s eyes met Jesse’s and they smiled in unison.


End file.
